chiquitafandomcom-20200213-history
Ghost Night Club
"Ghost Night Club" is an episode unaffiliated with the first season of The Haunted World of Mariella. This episode was shown as a sneak peek on Nickelodeon on January 3, 2017. Synopsis Mariella Rodriguez , Gabriella Marquez Paige, Lucas, and Happy Cat must survive the night with dancing zombies. Characters Major characters * Mariella * Gabriella * HC * Lucas * Paige * Zombies (debut) Minor characters * Itotia (debut) Songs * Xochipitzahuatl Transcript HC: (tells a story to the kids) And then, the old cat said, "That can't be my daughter. She died years ago." Spooooooooooky, eh? Kid Blueberry: Come on, Happy Cat. We want to hear a real scary story. Kid Fruits: Yah! HC: Oh. Well, there was that one time I caught scurvy. Kid Fruits: (groans) Grandpa Lemon: All right, all right. Let me see, now. (The light fades spooky, and Grandpa Lemon tells a real scary story to the kids) Grandpa Lemon: On a night like this, under a full moon's beam, the kitchen was dead quiet. EXCEPT FOR A SCREAM!! Kid Raspberry: (screams) Kid Blackberry: (panics) Grandpa Lemon: The freezer door was open, a frigid cold seized the room. Its evil chill turned the fruits into frozen zombies of doom. Kid Blueberry: Everybody knows zombies aren't real, Grandpa Lemon. Grandpa Lemon: You should tell that...to them! (The light is on, Orange and Pear wear scary masks, they scare the kids, the kid fruits run away and scream, and Orange and Pear take the scary masks off) Orange and Pear: (laughs) Orange: What a bunch of Halloweenies. (laughs) Pear: That was awesome. I can't believe they fell for the old haunted freezer gag. Grandpa Lemon: Gag? Who said anything about a gag? Freezer: (laughs evilly) Pear and Grandpa Lemon: (screaming) (The freezer door was open starting to suck Orange and Pear in the freezer) Orange: Whoa! Everyone just chill out! (laughs) (The freezer laughs evilly again, and he sucked Orange and Pear in the freezer) (Title card shows, Orange and Pear are in the freezer, and the Chiller music is starting to play) Orange: Wait a minute, how did we get in here? Pear: Uh, I think that's the least of our problems. What happened to our friends? (Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, and Grapefruit as zombies dances, and moans) Pear: What's going on with our friends? ORANGE, WHAT'S HAPPENING?! (Orange as a zombie moans) Pear: (screams) (Orange rolls backward to his friends, and Orange began the sing) Orange: We're in the freezer, and something evil's lurking behind Pear. Pear: Huh? (Popsicle scares Pear behind him) Pear: (screams) Orange: Under the moonlight, you want to run but you know you wouldn't dare. Pear: Moonlight? Aren't we in a freezer? Orange: You're gonna scream 'cause all the food in here have become zombies. (Zombie berries crawl, and Pear screams) Orange: You start to freeze... (The freezer face appears) Pear: No! Freezer: (laughs evilly) Orange: ...but the freezer swallows you, it's no surprise. You're paralyzed! Pear: (screaming) (The zombies move to Pear slowly) Orange: Cause this is chiller, chiller night! And no-one's gonna save you from that crazy broccoli now.'' (Zombie broccoli scares Pear, and Pear's screaming) Orange: Chiller, chiller night! (Zombie popsicle chases after Pear) Orange: You're fighting for your life inside the... (Zombie broccoli chased after Pear) Orange: ...chiller, chiller, chiller! Freezer: (laughs evilly) Grandpa Lemon: ''(voice) Darkness falls across the land that's frigid. Terror strikes from an apple midget. The grapefruit monster, now a growling ghoul. Watches the marshmallow skate on his frozen drool.'' (Zombie Marshmallow skates with his skate boots) Marshmallow: Yay! I love being a zombie! Grandpa Lemon: (voice) The zombie foods are lurking across the hall. And a fiendish orange commands them all. Orange: Hey! I'm not a fiend, I'm an orange! (singing) 'Cause this is chiller, chiller night! And no one's gonna save from that crazy broccoli now. (Zombie broccoli scares Pear, and Pear's screaming) Orange: Chiller, chiller night! (The zombies moves forward) Orange: You're fighting for you're life inside the chiller, chiller, chiller! Freezer: (laughs evilly) (Orange and the rest of the zombies moves forward to Pear, and joined him to be a zombie) Pear: '''No, I don't wanna be a zombie! Ah!!! (Pear dreaming in the kitchen) Pear: AH, STAY BACK!!! (Pear wakes up, and Orange is not a zombie) Orange: Why? Did you fart? (laughs) Pear: Wh-wh-where am I? Orange: You're in the kitchen. Where else would you be? Pear: No, you don't understand! It's the- (Screen shows the freezer, and the freezer doesn't have any face, anymore) Pear: Oh, wow. It was all a dream. (chuckle) And to think, I was terrified to the freezer. (chuckles) Orange: Freezer? Don't you mean... (Screen shows Orange pretends to be a zombie costume) Orange: ...the Chiller? Freezer: (laughs evilly) Pear: (screaming) Trivia * The opening sequence now features Lucas being scared by HC rather than doing a wild take from the shorts openings. * The episode reveals that Mariella and Gabriella also have frequent ballet folkerico-times,which is a common dance of Mexico, which may hint that Gabriella may have Hispanic blood, proving why Gabriella has a Mexican accent. * The episode also reveals that Gabriella's grandma sings her a song in order to calm her down, which is "Xochipitzahuatl". * This is the first episode where Gabriella sings. * This episode shows that Mariella,zombies and Itotia can dance. Category:Episodes Category:Mariella/Episodes